Harmony in jhoto
by ashxryuko27
Summary: After being hurt of her brother twilight was being send to a new world and met Ash now on the journey to jhoto and now both the two face 6 tests of harmony together as if they are meant for each other in their hearts AshXTwilight


**harmony in jhoto**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Twilight enters to the world of Pokémon**

 **Disclaimer I do not own pokemon and my little pony friendship is magic and sorry for the wait because I was busy today and this will be a combination of end of the part of of the wedding of the century and the events of xy series and hope you enjoy and after I should get infinity heroes stars and brotherhood and now enjoy and hope you enjoy the chapter AshXTwilight**

"I was just trying to–" Twilight tries to explain to her brother "She's been completely stressed out because it's really important to her that our big day be perfect! Something that obviously wasn't important to _you_! [gasps] Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and comfort my bride. And you can forget about being my best mare. In fact, if I were you, I wouldn't show up to the wedding at all. " said shining armor as he left

 **"** C'mon, y'all. Let's go check on the princess." Said Applejack

 **"** I was–" she try to tell them "You have a lot to think about." As celestial and her friends are out of the door then slam all twilight can felt was a broken heart "Maybe I was being overprotective. I could've gained a sister. But instead... I just lost a brother. He was my big brother, best friend Forever... And now, we'll never do anything Together..." As she was going to walk away till Cadance appeared

"I'm sorry!" She said as Cadance eyes are green **"** You _will_ be." flames crackling as she's going to make twilight disappeared till a new portal had appeared in front of them as twilight was being sucked into it "well that worked out perfect. Now I should marry shining and collect the elements of harmony" but as she sees the elements were being sucked into the portal then disappeared "No Nooooooo!" She shout as twilight found herself at an unknown world "where am I?" As the new voice appeared "you're in my world but it's unknown, mystery and you are the first to see it." The voice said "who are you?" She asked

"My name is not important but you are troubled twilight sparkle I can help." He said

"Help me of what?" She asked the voice "It's only up to you and this new world you're heading to you will pass 6 tests based on the elements of harmony and you will have a companion with you who loves adventure " he said to her "Who is this companion I must meet" she asked "he's easy to spot his name is Ash Ketchum and farewell twilight and here this egg will be your first Pokémon now I wish you farewell twilight sparkle." Said the voice as the unicorn is being sucked again

(Kanto)

In the far reaches of the world that you ever seen before where there's humans lived in harmony with living creatures called Pokémon, they're walking around at od as pets and partners trainers can use them for Gym battles, contests, dances and performance. At Viradian forest was a Raven-hair teen who's wearing a red cap with a white logo, blue sweat-tee with white line , black shirt, black pants, sneakers and he's with a Cute little creature with a thundershape tail. they're known as Ash Ketchum the Kalos pokemon league champion then Aloha and his Pokémon pikachu are on their way home to pallet town after his success of winning the Kalos pokemon league. He was also a hero for saving Kalos from Lysandre and team flare now he succeed of Aloha he's home in Kanto helping his mom with the garden

"Thank you for helping me Ash" said Delia

"I'm always there to help out." Said Ash as pikachu nodded "pika" said pikachu as Ash decided to take a walk at old memory lane where the flock of spearows were at as Ash then noticed a flyer was flying at his leg as he reads it "The jhoto league is reopened once again it's been three years since I saw it " said Ash as he's thinking to enter once again till he felt the wind was getting rough "the news said it's fine today?" Ash sees a portal

"Arceus again I thought we give him the jewel of life" ash thought but as he noticed something is coming out of that portal as it crash at him they had been send flying and landed at the tree as the portal was gone Ash saw it was a girl his age has lavender hair with a pink streak, has purple skin, wears a uniform but he didn't know that's twilight in her human form holding an egg

"She came out from that portal is she." He feels her pulse but still alive that's a relief but he noticed 6 lights were flying towards the sky and landed where jhoto was "what in the name of arceus" ash has no time to know as he's taking her to his place as he picks her up and runs as twilight open her eyes and saw him "Hang on we're getting you help." Said ash as she realise he's carrying her to his place "who...are...you..." As she collapse again as Ash was off to his house

(Canterlot)

Shining armor was getting everything ready for his wedding but he then felt bad of saying those rude things to his sister "I can't believe I did that. She will never forgive me for this." As he has one thing to do finish the wedding and apologize to twilight as they got there he noticed her friends in tears "what's wrong?" As they looked at him "it's twilight she ran away." Said Rarity as shining armor heard that "Runaway how?" He asked as they show him the note

"Dear shining armor and my friends if you are hearing this I left canterlot and decided to go far away from you I never mean to hurt you guys so it's best that I go away and ain't coming back never ever so you can live your lives twilight sparkle." As he was done reading it "my goodness what have I done." Said shining armor

"Well don't just stand there let's do a search party we have to find her!" Said Rainbow dash as they agreed so did celestial as they start a search "If anything happens to twilight I will never forgive myself I got to find her." Said shining armor as they start the search as cadance knew it's trouble "I must find out where that portal took her if this happens my plan be ruined." As she plays along to help them find twilight but at the underground mine was the real cadance but if that's her than who's the other one "Shining asrmor how could you let her run away." She had heard the conversation but was worried about the filly she fillysit but didn't know she's at the other world

 **thats it of the first chapter and hope you enjoy it how it's a vice versa and now I'll be doing the infinity heroes stars and brotherhood an newer version since no one seems to send reviews on the other ones and now a new ashxkari story be planned headed on digimon story cyber sleuth ps4 and yes Ash gets both pokemon and digimon if you want that story send your reviews and pm and that be great so enjoy**


End file.
